


Atlas

by rosenewock21



Category: Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenewock21/pseuds/rosenewock21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Aid ponders humanity. Bluestreak helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlas

Title: Atlas  
Verse: G1  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Fluff  
Pairings/Characters: Bluestreak/First Aid  
Notes: Christmas Ficlets Prompt fill. Darn you, Cam.  
Prompt(s): Bluestreak/First Aid - "When you're here, I don't feel like the sky is falling."  
Word Count: 458

OoOoOoOoOo

First Aid often wondered how such beautiful creatures were capable of such ugliness. The humans kept him on his peds more than the Decepticons ever would. He raced to car crashes on an almost hourly basis. Was often on the scene of fires. Saw more gang violence than he would openly admit. It just didn’t make sense to him.

Their architecture was a marvel given their point of evolution. Their parks in the middle of sprawling cities were beautiful. Humans could easily live in peace and tranquility if they would just allow themselves to. It hurt him spark deep to see the things they did day in and day out.

He could feel the fluids from his last run of the day seeping down through his transformation cogs. Fluids that were as vital and precious as energon. Spilt over what? Meaningless nonsense. My god is better than your god? My skin is a different hue than yours? We had the bad luck of being born just far enough apart that our people dislike each other for reasons we don’t quite remember? It was just so...

He pushed a deep puff of air through his vents. Bluestreak always said that whatever happened outside the Ark should be left outside their door. That they all dealt with enough demons without inviting them home for supper. Humans and their odd colloquialisms.

The sniper was waiting for him at the entrance, their daily routine. A warmed up container of energon in one hand, a smile reserved only for him gracing the sniper’s faceplates.

“You look like someone ate your turbokitten,” the younger bot called out to him. First Aid frowned softly as Bluestreak walked out to meet him. This was a change to the norm. Bluestreak always waited right inside the door.

First Aid shrugged, trying to ignore the uncomfortable slide of human blood; wanting so badly to rush down to their shower racks to rid himself of it. “Maybe not ate it. But they did give it a good kick.”

“Human or Decepticon?”

“Which do you think, sweetspark? I don’t know if I can take one more shift of that madness. It feels like the sky is going to fall on my head every time we get a call,” the squadformer shifted from ped to ped.

“Well,” Bluestreak leaned in for a quick kiss. “You know I’d support your decision either way. Just know I’ll always be there to hold up your sky.”

“I think you’re the only thing that keeps it up there most days, Blue.” First Aid reached for his energon, taking a much needed swig. He felt the beginning of a smile twitching at the corners of his lip plating. “I think... I think I’m okay with that.”


End file.
